So it was all a misunderstanding
by imamessofawriter
Summary: They were best friends who enjoyed playing shogi when they both had free time but what happens when a misunderstanding occurs causing one of them to leave the classroom mid-game. [Akashi x OC]


**Summary: They were best friends who enjoyed playing shogi when they both had free time but what happens when a misunderstanding occurs causing one of them to leave the classroom mid-game.**

 **Genre: Friendship, Romance and some Drama**

 **Warnings: OC, and an OOC Akashi**

 **Word Count: 1437**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Akashi or Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

 **So it was all a misunderstanding**

It didn't take long for Lisa to understand, she was powerless in front of him, maybe those heterochromatic eyes were the reason. She lowered her head in defeat and stood up, leaving the classroom abruptly, "that two eyed asshole" she muttered in annoyance before disappearing in the busy hallway.

It was lunch break and the teen was playing a shogi match with Akashi, she had met him a few days before the start of the year at a charity event. To her luck they both shared the same schedule – except Akashi joined the basketball club while Lisa joined the business club. Usually during their breaks the two would play a round of shogi – with the knowledge that Lisa would lose – or be busy with their own stuff, such as managing the company her parents left after their deaths or in Akashi's case, basketball practice.

As usual they would discuss some matters during the game, including the events that have been happening for to the female student. For the past month Lisa has been receiving love letters from random students, however when she would show up to turn them down politely they would tell her that it was a mistake and that the letter wasn't for her.

She was used to such behavior, after all having an American mother certainly made her different and more prone to bullying. At almost 173 cm, Lisa was already taller than most girls her age and well almost taller than some short guys. She was born in America and lived there till she was five before moving back to japan, at the start of school the kids made fun of her because she didn't know any Japanese, then it slowly went around and they made for of her intelligence, and by each passing day people would find something to make fun of her or to hate her.

Recently she had been called a whore, a slut, an attention seeker and many other horrible names since she befriended Akashi, he was her first friend ever and yet people give her a hard time for it. She was able to understand the redhead with ease and analyze his situation, she was only second smarter – after Akashi – in class but that didn't mean she wouldn't work hard to surpassing her friend.

They were playing the usual shogi match when he asked her about the letters; she narrowed her eyes at his question. Even if she wouldn't tell him about some stuff he would eventually find out since he is 'absolute'. But the way he worded the question and his tone made her a bit wary, "did those letters stop or are they still coming?" He asked.

"I wouldn't ask how you know but do tell what do you know," she asked in light tone as she moved her knight across the board. "That was a wrong move" was his reply as he made his move.

"Sei-Chan don't avoid my question, what did you do?" She countered rather irritated.

"Nothing, just showed those weaklings their place" he shrugged, "it's your turn Lisa". Looking right into his eyes she saw a glint of ruthlessness, her mind processing what he was saying, and what it all means. She stood up from her seat in defeat and left her friend waiting, annoyance and frustration written all over her face.

The one place that she would head at a time and situation like this is the roof, that much Akashi knew. He wasn't about to apologize but it would be best to clear this misunderstanding and probably continue their game. As he climbed up the stairs, he saw her sliver shoulder length hair obstructing her light blue eyes that were stained with tears.

The basketball captain closed his eyes for a few seconds at the sight, even though she was alone that didn't mean she was allowed to sit in a slightly indecent way, which gave full view of her underwear. "Lisa a lady shouldn't sit like this, it's indecent," he scolded as he approached her.

Lisa could easily recognize his voice and immediately pulled her skirt down, all flustered "y-you didn't see anything" she stuttered. "Well I could certainly pretend so" he replied with a smirk as he gazed down from the edge of the building, obviously recalling the color of her underwear.

"Ne Sei-Chan why did you do it, scare them away?" She finally asked but avoided looking at Akashi. "Because they aren't worth you," he casually replied, the redhead usually kept to himself and always wore an emotionless mask, which made it harder for her to read him.

"At least you could've told me, we are friends aren't we?" She argued as she fought the tear that threatened to fall, "you should've known how it would affect me, their words. But I suppose you wouldn't understand that much, even though you are quite the sadist at times, I have come to terms with that, there are many things that I have come to terms with such as your absolute crap but, I don't think you have come to terms with subjects involving others…" She just went on rambling and listing all the things that she doesn't like as tears streamed down her face, not caring of the consequences that she would face later on.

"Stop crying" he ordered, annoyance somewhat evident in his tone, "look Lisa, I did it behind your back because I do not share, understand"

Lisa could only stare in shock as he slid down next to her and took one of her hands into his, "if I went and told you that you should reject them, there is a chance that I might scare you and probably ruin our friendship, that is if you disobey me" he explained, "also I wanted to make it clear to those non-deserving bastards that you weren't theirs to have, you belong to me and only me"

At his proclamation, Lisa's face turned even redder than before and hid her face in Akashi's chest. So it was all a misunderstanding, he didn't scare them because they were bothering her, Akashi was simply jealous and he doesn't like to share. A giggle escaped Lisa's before it turned into a light hearted laughter, "well if it's like that then why didn't you say so?" she asked with a wide smile.

She was so happy that words cannot explain how, she loved him more than a best friend but was afraid he would turn her down, that's why she pushed those feelings away but it doesn't seem the case now. Her blue orbs where completely mesmerized with his red and golden orbs, her lips stretched into a rare smile as she hugged him tighter, "I will always be yours Seijuuro, only yours just like how you are mine" she confessed.

"I believe I cant opposed to that" he smirked in victory, who was he kidding, he loved Lisa from the depth of his heart, something he didn't believe was possible. She was perfect in many ways, yes they were literally the same height but she was both smart and well mannered, in addition to her natural beauty, and the fact that she managed a company at such age, she wasn't like those airhead girls that threw themselves at him; Lisa was a lady of class in his opinion.

They both sat next to each, Akashi had his arms around Lisa while she leaned into him and hugged his torso while resting her head of his chest. They soaked in each other's presence in silence, words where not needed to describe what was going on in this moment. However their peaceful time was cut short as the bell rang indicating that their break was over.

"Lets go Lisa, we have class," he stated in a soft tone as he helped her stand up. They both went down the stairs and towards the roof's door, just before they walked inside Akashi stopped in his track, casing Lisa who was holding his hand to jerk towards him. With swift movements he cupped her chin and tilted her face slightly as he leaned in and slammed his lips against hers.

It wasn't a long French kiss that would end up in a make out session, no it was a rather sweet short yet passionate and tender kiss, "As my girlfriend you aren't allowed to interact with other guys who seem to have bad intentions" he declared. Lisa could only smile at his orders and nod as she pulled Akashi inside, "I could always count on you, my shining knight"

* * *

 **A/N: so how was it? To those of you who maybe confused this is before the Winter Cup because I am trying not to read the manga and just watch the anime. Anyhow can you please leave a review and Thank you for reading this story.**


End file.
